Legion of Pain
by WallRaider
Summary: Acompaña a esta niña a escuchar el relato de los 10 integrantes del grupo, cada una igual de tragica que la otra. Como ocurrio el desastre que azoto la tierra y nos dejaron a merced de una raza espacial.
1. Prologo

**POV Narrador**

El atardecer, bellas vistas ¿no? Ah cualquiera le gustaría verlo, en especial a esa bella mujer de veintitantos años rozando los treinta que estaba arriba de un edificio, no era el más alto de aquella ciudad, pero eso no le impedía tener aquellas hermosas vistas. Aquella mujer de nombre Sammy, tez blanca, media 1,65mts, cabello oscuro que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, ojos marrones que brillaban con intensidad, vestida con una camisa verde oscuro y encima lleva una campera negra que no estaba cerrada, también llevaba una falda gris claro, unas medias negras que llegaban un poco más a las rodillas y unas botas negras.

Observaba hipnotizada sobre el atardecer que no se percató que a su izquierda había una niña de unos 8 años, tez blanca, media 1.14Mts, cabello oscuro que llegaba a su cintura, ojos azules, vestía una camisa roja con una campera negra, un pantalón verde claro y unas zapatillas negras.

¿Señorita Sammy? – Tira de su falda suavemente llamándole la atención – ¿Qué ocurre Noah? – Dirige su vista hacia la niña de nombre Noah, ella le contesta – Dijiste que me contarías tu historia de porque estás aquí, ¿No te habrás olvidado? – Sammy sonríe tiernamente – Como podría olvidarme, si yo misma te dije que te la contaría – toma su mano y se dirigen hacia el interior del edificio. Cuando de repente se escucha una explosión, prestan atención hacia la lejanía y ven sin interés el humo que se ve fuera de la ciudad – Parece que está armando un escándalo otra vez, espero que no se meta en problemas – Continua su caminata hacia la puerta – Bueno Noah, voy a contarte todo lo que yo sé, como ocurrió todo, como me uní a este grupo y todo - Entran por la puerta y antes de que se cierre se escucha decir de Noah – Valeee –

* * *

_Costo un poco jajajaja, bueno, holas a todos, hace milenios que no me presento por acá, Antes conocido como "Tomasticon" Ahora como "WallRaider" Bueno, esta idea rondaba por mi cabeza durante mucho tiempo, es un proyecto sobre la historia de un juego. La verdad, no me importa quién lo lea, quien no, si llega a haber algún error de ortografía me avisan etc etc._

_Eh tenido en mi mente este "Proyecto de juego" desde que tengo 16/17. Actualmente con mis 20 tengo ideada más o menos como quiero que sea (No tengo ni fondos ni conocimientos sobre la creación de videojuegos pero igual xD)_

_Me gustaría mandar un saludo a un sujeto que comenzó a molestarme apenas comencé a escribir (Maldito "SeñorMedianoche", me interrumpe justo cuando me digno en empezar a escribir devuelta xD) Y a todo el servidor de discord "Los meloncitos" (Por si hay alguien aquí leyendo)_

_Así que nada, hare lo posible de tomarme mi tiempo de escribir por fin la historia de mi juego por así decirlo. Nos vemos en la próxima._

**.WallRaider**


	2. Acto I Sammy Parte I

**POV Narrador**

Sammy y Noah se sientan en un sofá que se encuentra cerca de la televisión – Bien, ¿por donde crees que deberíamos empezar? – Noah le responde – Bien del principio, antes de que conocieras a todos, de donde eres, como llegaste hasta aquí – Muy emocionada Noah atacándola con preguntas mientras Sammy ríe - Tranquila _*Risita*,_ comencemos por el principio de todo – observa a Noah mirándola expectante sobre ello – "Mi nombre es…

**Inicio del relato…**

**POV Sammy**

Mi nombre es Sammy Gómez, vivía en _Santiago de Chile_, tenía 17 años cuando ocurrió todo, vivía con mis padres y era hija única, Mis padres se llamaban Lance Gómez y Anna Rojas, habíamos decidido pasar nuestras vacaciones en _Mar del Plata __**Argentina**_, un día, desayunando y preparándonos para ir hacia las playas, aparecía en las noticias de múltiples casos de desapariciones. Pensaba que estos casos solo pasaban con mayor frecuencia en mi país natal, pero parece que aquí también era muy frecuentes…. Demasiados frecuentes – Sammy Hora de irnos – decidí no prestarle más atención y seguir disfrutando de mis vacaciones, ya que para eso vinimos.

.

.

.

3 Días después de eso, cuando volvíamos al anochecer para prepararnos a cenar, cuando de repente en las noticias salta el cartel de "Último Momento…" Habiendo captado todo mi interés me siento con mi padre – "Noticias de último momento, se ha reportado desapariciones masivas por todo el mundo, se ha llegado a contar una cifra de más de un millón de personas desaparecidas en esta semana…" – impactada por la noticia lo único que hago es mirar a mi padre que igual de sorprendido pero manteniendo la compostura me mira – Esperemos que no sea algo grande… - Fue lo último que escuche de mi padre antes de escuchar fuera del edificio una explosión devastadora dejándome aturdida momentáneamente. Cuando recobro la compostura me acerco por la ventana y observo como un edificio lejano es destruido en pedazos por una especie de nave extraterrestre, no era como en las películas los típicos platillos voladores, esto es real, eran naves gigantescas oscuras como la noche, destruyendo todo alrededor, Esta debió ser la razón de las desapariciones, de todo. Lo único que escucho después de esto es ver como mi madre me toma de la mano y me lleva hacia el auto, olvidándonos de todo el equipaje que había, ya no importaba nada. Solo teníamos que irnos de aquí con vida, Mientras huíamos, veíamos caos y destrucción: Heridos, muertos, gente siendo capturados por esta raza extraterrestre, quienes se resistían los asesinaban brutalmente… Fue demasiado para mí, termine desmayándome.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando desperté me encontraba fuera de la ciudad con mi familia, mi madre estaba llorando mientras tenía su celular; parecía que las señales murieron también, mi padre hacia lo que podía intentando calmarla en vano. Me giro y diviso la ciudad donde había pasado estas hermosas vacaciones, en llamas, destruida, con signos de que esto es solo el principio.

Decido volver a descansar, tratar de entender todo lo que ocurrió, ¿porque? ¿Porque tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Que pasara con nosotros? Con nuestra familia, amigos y conocidos, con todos. Sin darme cuenta termine durmiendo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

Cuando despierto ya era de día, "Espero que solo haya sido una pesadilla" era lo único que pensaba, que fue una pesadilla, que ya estaba volviendo a mi casa y que nada de esto habría ocurrido. Abro los ojos y veo que es un día nublado, estoy en el auto que está en marcha. – cariño, ¿despertaste? – Mi madre me saluda completamente nerviosa, fue entonces cuando caí en la realidad, Eso no fue una pesadilla – Si paso ¿Verdad? – no logro contenerlo y hablo sin darme cuenta.

\- hija, descuida, todo estará bien… Pronto se solucionara todo – Mi padre estaba igual que todos nosotros, sin saber que ocurrirá a partir de ahora. Yo simplemente no volví a hablar hasta que llegamos a una estación de servicio, la lluvia había comenzado de repente y en forma torrencial. No parecía que fuese a parar en un largo rato. Bajamos rápidamente para evitar que nos mojáramos demasiado, abandonado, era de esperarse, decidimos buscar suministros o algo con lo que poder alimentarnos pero fue en vano, todo el local ya fue saqueado, esto era una simple estructura en medio de la nada y sin nada de comida. Íbamos a esperar a que terminara la lluvia para que pudiéramos continuar…

Estuvimos media hora esperando a que amainara pero no había caso, pronto comencé a sentir un sonido extraño, no era de la lluvia, era otra cosa. Se escucha un estruendo metálico que nos paraliza a todos de miedo, eran ellos, nos encontraron. Mis padres comenzaron a buscar en completo pánico una forma de salir de aquí mientras no sea la salida principal, pero lo único que encontraron fue una puerta oculta que llevaba al almacén. Me toman del brazo y me meten al almacén, justo antes que entraran ellos se escucha como rompen las puertas y entran. Podía ver como mi madre me sonreía, era una sonrisa de despedida junto con lágrimas, cierra la puerta del almacén haciéndola prácticamente invisible por parecerse con la pared del local. Escucho sus voces – _Adhuc enim non movere slags._ – No espera, no nos hagan daño. – Escuchaba como forcejeaban hasta que escucho una especie de disparo – ¡CARIÑOO! – el grito de mi madre me dio a entender que le habían disparado a mi padre, quería salir, enfrentármelos, quería defender a mi familia, pero no podría con ellos, decidí abrir la puerta suavemente y ver a mi padre en el suelo, ya muerto, ya no podía más, mis lágrimas ya estaban saliendo por mis ojos, mis padres se estaban sacrificando por mí. Toman a mi madre y la arrojan al suelo – Por favor, ten piedad – mi madre pedía desconsolada pidiendo que la dejen, pensaba que serían piadosos, que equivocada estaba. – _Áuferant eam nunc?_ – El ser desconocido alza su arma y sin piedad le dispara a mi madre, terminando con su vida. Murieron, por mí, y sus asesinos se iban tranquilamente, los odio, malditos, pero, no podía hacer nada, no pude hacer nada.

Sin poder evitarlo se me escapa un sollozo lo suficientemente audible para ellos, ellos bruscamente se giran, buscando la ubicación de dónde provino el sollozo, yo aterrada tapo mi boca y trato de alejarme lo más posible, ellos toman la puerta y la abren delatando mi ubicación – _Bene, bene, quid hie habere volumus?_ – Me toman de la cabeza, y entre lagrima les digo – Asesinos, monstruos, mataron a mis padres, lo lamentaran por esto. – uno de ellos sonríe siniestramente - _Cur nos adepto melius?__ – _el otro monstruo sonríe, llevándome a rastras, me resisto inútilmente, la lluvia todavía no paraba pero a ellos no les importaban, "Debíamos habernos ido igual" pensaba para mí misma, había una nave gigantesca que había aterrizado sobre el automóvil, destruyéndolo por completo, no supe cuánto media aquella nave porque me metieron instantáneamente, me tiran a la pared y me encadenan los pies y brazos. Me estaban secuestrando, aterrada intento zafarme inútilmente, ya no podía hacer nada, vuelvo a llorar del miedo. La nave comienza a temblar, estaba despegando, de solo ver sus caras fue demasiado para mi y miedo termino desmayándome…

.

.

.

Una vez despierta, me encuentro en un cuarto, estaba hecho de ladrillos de hormigón y era medianamente pequeño, cabrían solo 2 personas aquí dentro. Instantáneamente recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió, la invasión, la destrucción de la ciudad, el escape, el sacrificio y asesinato de mis padres. Intento llorar pero me es imposible, lo perdí todo y ya no sabía dónde estaba, decido levantarme e ir hacia la puerta pero me doy cuenta de que sigo encadenada, intento desesperada por intentar soltarme pero me es imposible por lo cual, me siento en una esquina a esperar… Luego de un rato aparecen esos seres horrendos, parecían insectos pero tenían forma humana y llevaban todos una armaduras y cascos extraños. – _Stantes, hominum_ – yo instantáneamente retrocedo, y comienzo a mirar hacia todos lados buscando alguien que me salve. Uno se acerca y me pone un auricular extraño – _Stantes, hominum__ (De pie, humana) _– escuche lo que dijeron, lo único que puedo articular es – Por favor déjenme ir –_Hinc ego dimittam vos putatis? Ne obstupescas__ (¿Crees que te dejaremos ir de aquí? No seas idiota) – _ríen siniestramente por un tiempo, cuando cesan las risas, me toman del cuello y me alzan - _Nunc labor tuus erit servo nostrorum, usque in sempiternum__ (Tu ahora serás nuestra esclava de trabajo, para siempre) – _me arrojan al suelo y dicen por lo cual termino tosiendo por la asfixia – _Speremus hac estis in minima capitis__ (Esperamos que te haya quedado esto en tu diminuta cabeza) _– Se retiran lentamente cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Estoy atrapada y encerrada en aquel lugar, ya no resisto y vuelven a caer lágrimas por mi rostro.

.

.

.

.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que estoy así, eh visto como traen humanos, luego se lo llevan, prácticamente están traficando con ellos, incluyéndome a mí, luego de que me dé capturaran y me dieran este dispositivo que es un traductor universal, me enviaron hacia un establecimiento en donde mantienen la trata de humanos, aparecen otros de su misma raza comprando y vendiendo más y más humanos, y a los que no lo quieren los envían a las celdas, también hay algunos humanos a los que le daban más poder que a otros, les permitían establecer el control sobre otros humanos, al estilo supervisores. Nos miraban como si fueran superiores, esa misma mirada que tenían aquellos monstruos… no puedo destacar mucho en mi estancia ahí ya que por el miedo no pude hablar con ninguno, o se lo llevaban o no hablaba con ellos, lo uncio que destaco es que conocí a un chico, menor que yo, como por uno años, fue como un amigo ahí, siempre ahí ayudándome si llegaba a tener conflicto con otro, cuando tenía demasiada hambre el no comía solo para que yo comiera. Fue uno de los pocos amigos que tuve que realmente aprecie con todo mi corazón. Siempre cuando podíamos íbamos a las andadas tratando de investigar sobre que querían esta raza malévola.

– ¿Que investigaremos hoy? – Pregunta aquel chico de nombre Iván, media 1.70 Mts, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes esmeralda, estaba vestido con harapos al igual que todos aquí, lo que mas destacaba sobre el era que tenia unas quemaduras muy horribles por todas las manos, seguro por culpa de estos monstruos, y sus torturas – Investigaremos sobre ellos, que son y porque están aquí, hay que aprovechar que tenemos estos auriculares universales y escuchemos sus conversaciones. – Iván asiente y nos escondemos en un casillero grande junto con Iván, esperando a la junta que se habían programado por las charlas que escuchamos por los llamados "supervisores". En lo que esperaba intente charlar ocultando mis nervios por estar cerca de el – ehhh, Eh querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo – ¿Mmm? ¿Y sobre qué? – Yo por los nervios tartamudeo un poco – B-bueno, so-solo quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho por mí, me has ayudado mucho. – El me responde – No hay de que, está en mi código ayudar a quien lo necesite – Intentando ocultar mis nervios pregunto un poco sobre el - ¿Sobre Mi? Bueno, soy de San Luis, vivía en una pequeña ciudad junto a mis padres, mi hermano mayor y mi hermana meno… - antes de que terminara esa frase entran unos cuantos de esos monstruos, me hubiese gustado saber un poco mas de el, su familia, y sobre esas terribles quemaduras en sus manos. - _Gratam fratrum tabula__ (Bienvenidos a nuestra junta hermanos)_ – Entraron como 6 de ellos, junto con algunos Supervisores – _Esta junta fue establecida por nosotros para socializar un poco con ustedes, queremos ayudarlos, pero necesitamos saber sobre ustedes _– Ellos quedan en completo silencio mirándolos y mirándose entre ellos por un tiempo, hasta que deciden hablar - _Puteum nomine generis Kraanium__ (Bien, el nombre de nuestra raza es Kraanium)_ – se sientan y comienzan a platicar - _Venerunt autem genere provecta colonias, tam multas fecimus__ (Somos una raza avanzada y hemos venido a colonizarlos, como hemos hecho con muchos planetas)_. – no podíamos creer lo que decían. ¿Colonizadores? - _Quaesitum est potentia absoluta__ (nuestro objetivo es que el poder, poder absoluto)_ – del asombro no aguante apoyarme en el casillero abriéndose de golpe cayéndome junto con Iván, solo para mirar luego arriba y ver como todos nos miraban, esto no era una travesura y nos perdonarían; no, iban a asesinarnos por esto.

Nos toman a ambos y nos encadenan – _Vaya, vaya, vaya ¿que tenemos aquí? Sección 149, celda 15 y sección 14 celda 40, acaso creen que se irán así como así de fácil, no, están equivocados – _golpea a Iván violentamente – _Me hicieron quedar mal en frente de los señores – _Se prepara para volver a golpearlo pero lo detiene uno de eso "Kraanium" - _Cur autem non magis, quam solvere eorum problems per vetus?__ (¿Porque no mejor que solucionen sus problemas a la antigua?) _– uno de los supervisores sonríe al igual que ellos, le ordena que nos libere. Una vez liberados los 2, golpea en el estómago a Iván y lo tira hacia una esquina, intento defenderlo pero saca un arma, una _Mágnum 357_ y la deja en el suelo – _solo 1 de ustedes 2 saldrá con vida de aquí, así que, mátense – _Quedo en shock_ ¿_Qué es lo que dijo? ¿Que nos matemos? – _y no traten de pasarse de listos, de ser así ninguno saldrá con vida. –_

\- Sammy, hazlo – Escucho a Iván decirlo eso – Hazlo, sobrevive. – a duras penas se levanta - ¡NO! ¡CLARO QUE NO LO HARE! – niego con la cabeza repetidamente, no quiero, no quiero que otra persona se sacrifique por mí. El camina hacia el arma y la patea en mi dirección, alentándome – Hazlo, ahora – ¡QUE NO! – Quieres recompensarme con todo lo que eh ayudado por ti, ¡HAZLO! – Ya con lagrima en los ojos, tomo el arma y apunto, mis manos temblorosas me impide apuntar bien y mi rostro lleno de lágrimas no me permite ver a mi alrededor. Yo entre sollozos todavía negándome a hacerlos, en cambio el, sereno esperando su destino….. – El – El tiempo se detiene en el momento que escucho sus últimas palabras – El, dijo que me buscaría y me salvaría, mejor que te salve a ti, sé que te salvara de esto. - ¡BOOM!... Luego de esto, solo se ve es un cuerpo cayendo lentamente, una joven desconsolada tirando el arma que acababa de usar y aquellos monstruos riendo y aplaudiendo descaradamente – _Parece que sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí, me agradas –_ Luego de eso, todo lo que se escucha es un golpe en seco noqueándola.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, no puedo creerme que estoy terminándome de escribir y se me reinicia la pc, por suerte el autoguardado me salvo, sooo eso quería decir, se me cuidan gente, tengan un excelente día/tarde/noche en donde estén uwu.**

**EDIT: bueno, modifique algunas cosas que seran necesarias para el futuro, al igual que acomodar algunas cosas que son para el siguiente cap. Ahora si, se cuidan.**


	3. Acto I Sammy Parte II

.

.

.

Despierto en mi celda, devastada, mis lagrimas caían sobre mis mejillas sin descanso, ya no puedo soportarlo, la única persona que realmente apreciaba en este lugar, ya no está, tuve que asesinarlo o me asesinaban a mí, ya no quiero estar aquí, el odio, la muerte y la desesperación consume esta instalación, debo… luchar, ya no me importa quien sea, sea humano o Krannium, debo ser fuerte, conseguiré la salvación por mí misma, no más la Sammy sentimental, lo hare por él, por Iván.

Pero lo primordial seria conseguir escapar de este infierno, Pero ¿cómo?, la seguridad es bastante alta, no hay a simple vista alguna ruta de escape, excepto por una sola forma…

Los supervisores, ellos pueden acompañar a los soldados en busca de mas gente, suena desagradable la idea, pero tendré que unirme al bando de los supervisores, no es una tarea fácil, pero es el único método de escape que tengo.

.

.

.

**2 días Después **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eh logrado almacenar toda la información posible sobre los supervisores, solo hay un total de 10 supervisores; cada uno con mas poder que otro, la única forma de poder entrar es que uno de aquellos supervisores muera, quede una vacante y ganarse la confianza de los soldados Krannium.

Entable algunas conversaciones con algunos supervisores de alto nivel – _Oiga señor_ – Llamo a uno de ellos – _¿Ehhh? ¿Qué ocurre humana? _– ¿Mirando de forma arrogante como siempre eh? – _Sabes, eh estado mirando todo lo que ha hecho el imperio Krannium, la verdad estoy fascinada con ellos,, ahora entiendo como es que lograron derrotarnos, somos inferiores a ellos, hay que servirles y a acompañarlos _– Montones de mentiras, patrañas horrendas – _Vaya, parece que por fin entiendes todo esto, sabias que desde que mataste a ese humano entenderías de este milagro_ – Me dan ganas de estrangularlo con mis manos, nadie insulta a Iván… pero debo mantenerme en el papel, debo evitar todo tipo de sentimientos o esto se ira por los suelos, muerdo mi lengua aguantando mis ganas de acabar con el ahora mismo – _Tienes razón, lo único que ha hecho ese humano fue cegarme con sus discursitos sobre como la humanidad se encargara de eso y bla bla bla –_ Me odio a mí misma, el supervisor extiende su puño para que haga con el un "choque de puños" Extiendo mi puño y acepto el choque de puños – _Sabes, si un supervisor llega a irse de aquí, se lo llevan, muere o lo que sea. Me asegurare de que te den un puesto de supervisor _– Luego de eso se retira, cayo… Bastante rápido. Ok, es un avance; ahora solo necesita haber un espacio en los supervisores. Así que eliminando a uno será, ahora solo debo esperar a que uno este lo bastante alejado de todo el mundo y hacer lo que pueda.

Vaya, parece que esta pasando un supervisor a una celda vacía, - _Bingo _– Pienso mientras me dirijo hacia donde se encuentra, cuando el supervisor entra a la celda entro a los segundos, se encuentra de espaldas a mi es el momento perfecto, logro divisar unas cuerdas que se encontraban al lado de la puerta. Recojo las cuerdas y me abalanzo contra el supervisor que se encontraba totalmente distraído, envuelvo alrededor de su cuello la cuerda y comienzo a tirar con furia – ¡¿Qhe Carjos?! – el supervisor instantáneamente trata de quitarse la cuerda de su cuello inútilmente, sus días de haberle dado la espalda a la humanidad acabo – _Ves lo que se siente que estés a punto de morir ¡¿eh?! ¡Ojalá ardas en el infierno!_ – Sujeto con todas mis fuerzas hasta que suena de su cuerpo un ¡CRACK! Y acto seguido deja de poner resistencia…. Acabo de acabar con una vida… podría decirse que se siente ¿Bien? ¿Reconfortante? No se realmente, ya no hay vuelta atrás… Abandono la celda dejando el cadáver a la vista de todos.

A la mañana siguiente actuó bastante arrogante con cualquier humano que se me acerque mientras este un Krannium cerca, aquella cosa solo… ¿me sonríe con sinceridad? Primer visto bueno, todo esta saliendo acorde al plan, luego de que ocurriera aquella escena me regreso a mi celda para descansar un poco y acomodar mis ideas, cosa que no pude completar porque entraron en mi celda un par de soldados Krannium, ok devuelta al show.

Me levanto y hago una breve reverencia, cosa que aprecian – _R__eliqua hominum _(Descansa humana) – Vaya, son muy fáciles de engañar, termino la reverencia y me siento – _¿Necesitan algo?_ – _Scilicet, si homo est, is, ut mirum in modum unus ex nostris mortuus est praefectis artificum _(Claro que si humana, resulta que uno de nuestros supervisores murió extrañamente) – _¿Murió? ¿Y quién fue?_ – Pregunto, aunque ya se la respuesta – _Et non sumus non curamus, quid refert, si accipere quod alterius. Et elegit nos homines _(No lo sabemos y no nos importa, lo que nos importa es conseguir otro. Y te hemos elegido humana) – Bingo – _Claro, yo puedo encargarme de supervisar a estos tontos humanos _– Aquel ser extiende su mano hacia mí, la cual estrecho con firmeza – _Ne fraudem feceris homines sumus _(No nos defraudes humana) – Luego de eso se retiran, ok, tarea completa…

.

.

.

**1 mes después.**

.

.

.

Esto ah sido todo un infierno, además de que eh estado ganando toda mi confianza en estos bichos asquerosos y sus perros que serian los supervisores, tengo que actuar como uno de ellos mientras trato muy mal a la gente encerrada aquí, hoy es el día en el que se me asignara lo que parece ser a un "ricachón" del imperio Krannium, iré con el hacia un lugar en especifico en busca de algún humano para ser parte de los esclavos que colecciona, que asco, llevo por si acaso un pequeño cuchillo que se esconde fácilmente entre mis harapos… por si las cosas se complican. Camino a su costado hasta la entrada de su nave como buen supervisor que soy. La nave comienza a funcionar y arranca a gran velocidad, decidí sentarme en el suelo ah esperar a que llegáramos a nuestro destino así pongo en acción mi plan. En el transcurso del viaje escucho a 3 soldados Krannium que lo acompañan al Ricachón hablar sobre porque quiso traerme si ellos traerían al primer humano que encuentren, espero que esto no dificulte el plan. Oigo un gran estruendo, habíamos llegado, me levanto y los soldados comienzan a analizar el lugar, dan un aviso de que el lugar esta limpio por lo que prosigo a avanzar al lado del ricachón que por lo que se veía esta totalmente desprotegido, no llevaba ni armas ni ningún tipo de blindaje.

Una vez fuera, observo el lugar, parece un vecindario completamente vacío, autos destruidos, algunas casas se encontraban en muy mal estado, también había alguno que otro cadáver por ahí en estado de putrefacción, atrás de la nave comenzaba una ruta y puro campo, es posible que todavía este en Argentina. Una vez abajo completamente de la nave, quedo en la esquina, donde comienza el barrio – _Transmittere bit, oportet me loqui supervisoris_ (Avancen un poco, necesito hablar con el supervisor) – Las tropas hacen caso omiso y comienzan a avanzar hacia la izquierda, por lo que quedo a solas con el – ¿_Necesita algo señor? – _Comienzo la conversación con cautela – _Sicut voluit dicere, ut spero adepto bonum servi tui _(Solo quería decir que, espero que consigas buenos esclavos) – Tomo un poco de aire para preparar mi respuesta mientras miro de reojo como se alejan un poco más los soldados – _Descuide señor, está en buenas manos, unas muy buenas manos _– El asiente y se da la vuelta y comienza a avanzar lentamente. Mi momento, saco el cuchillo que tenia guardado y se lo clavo en lo que parece ser su estomago y en lo que tarda de emitir un sonido comienzo a correr por el lado derecho como alma lleva al diablo, al tener a la derecha campo me seria completamente inútil ir por ese lado, por lo que giro a la izquierda en el primer cruce, veo en el camino como esta estrellado un camión entre las casas, siendo difícil avanzar hacia aquí, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, escuchaba ya los pasos de los soldados a mis espaldas por lo que me subo por una parte al camión y logro pasarlo rápido pero a consecuencia termine con varios cortes por culpa de vidrio que había a través del camión , nada grave, sigo corriendo, me giro para observar si todavía me siguen, parece que van a dar toda la vuelta, un poco mas de tiempo para que pueda huir, llego a otro cruce, por la derecha estaba devastada por autos, por la izquierda iban a venir los soldados, por lo que me queda seguir para adelante, justo en ese momento choco con algo grande por lo que me agarro de lo que sea que es, miro para arriba y vi algo inimaginable _\- ¿Iván?_ – Pensé al verlo, pero era imposible por lo que reacciono, no era Iván, era otra persona, un humano, era un joven pelinegro, de ojos rojos carmesí, estaba vestido con un buzo celeste en las mangas y gris en el pecho estaba encapuchado, pantalones grises y unas botas negras. – _Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? _– Todas mis fuerzas se fueron completamente al escuchar su voz, de la nada me puse completamente débil e indefensa, mis lagrimas ya estaban escapándose por mis ojos, los pasos apresurados de los soldados se escuchaban más y más, lo único que pude articular fue –_ Por favor, Sálvame _– El entendió completamente y todo mi mano y corrió hasta un arbusto donde me dejo – _Quédate aquí, no digas absolutamente nada ¿Entendido? _– Asentí temblorosamente, el vio mi temblor. Comenzó a quitarse rápidamente su buzo y me lo puso, quedando el en una remera rojo oscuro – _Así estarás mejor_ – Sonríe sinceramente y se da la vuelta y avanza en dirección hacia los pasos de los soldados, instintivamente tomo su brazo y sollozando digo - ***Snif*** _Por favor, no vallas así ahí_ ***Snif*** _Te mataran_ – Vuelve a sonreír con sinceridad – _Hierba mala nunca muere_ – Y deshizo mi agarre y avanzo hacia los soldados que ya estaban aquí, me acerco un poco para observar lo que hará aquel joven. Esta parado esperando a que lleguen. – _¿Está loco? ¿Realmente no aprecia su vida? _– Repentinamente aparecen los 3 soldados junto con el ricachón, buscándome – _Non hic, ibi sit una tantum humanae _inutilem – (Aquí no está, solo hay un inútil humano) – El joven parece no entenderlo, ¿ya que no lleva ningún collar de traducción universal - _Videtur non scire Im 'non audire? _(¿Parece que no saben que estoy escuchándolos no?) – Quedo completamente anonadada, ¿el los entiende? ¿Cómo?, si no tiene ningún collar de traducción universal – _Bueno, esto se acabó aquí y ahora_ – Sonríe ¿Sádicamente? De sus manos se materializa una pistola en su brazo derecho y un machete en su izquierdo. Los soldados se ponen instintivamente en posición de combate mientras el joven corre hacia ellos, el era especial, los soldados abren fuego, era su fin… Al menos eso pensé, el joven esquiva con destreza los disparos de los soldados, ¿Como era eso posible? Abre fuego con su pistola y le llena de agujeros a un soldado, cae muerto en el piso, los otros soldados están sorprendidos, al igual que yo, elimino con total facilidad a uno. Arremete con fuerza a uno y le incrusta el machete en lo que parece ser su hombro derecho, retira el machete con ira y termina cortándole un brazo, sale sangre roja por todos lados, cubriendo completamente el cuerpo del joven, el ultimo soldado se encuentra completamente asustado eh instintivamente se retira junto con el ricachón. – ¡¿_Ah donde crees que vas?! _– Dispara en la pierna del soldado que queda, el ricachón huye dejando atrás a su colega, lamentable… El soldado se arrastra con todas sus energías mientras el joven camina lentamente hacia él, le da una patada dejándolo boca arriba tirándole el arma lejos en el proceso, pone su pie en su pecho y levanta el machete en alto. – _Bienvenido al infierno de los humanos insecto repugnante _– Y le clava el machete en su cabeza, penetrando completamente el blindaje. Si aquellos soldados masacrados los consideraba monstruos, ¿Qué carajos es este joven? Asustada, abrace mis piernas esperando a que todo se calmara. Siento que acarician mi cabeza suavemente por lo que no evito emitir un chillido y mirar asustada hacia quien me tocaba – _Tranquila, estas a salvo ahora _– Era aquel joven, su mirada sádica ya no estaba excepto que estaba completamente cubierto de sangre, me estaba sonriendo alegremente – _Yo… Yo… ¡Gracias! _– No evito lanzarme hacia el y abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas mientras tenia lagrimas en mis ojos. –_ No hay de que señorita _– Me ayuda a levantarme – _De-Déjame devolverte el buzo_ – Comienzo a quitarme el buzo, pero me detiene – _No, no, quédatelo puesto, es un honor para mí _– Comienza a retirarse hacia donde debía ir, pero se detiene – _Oye, ¿tienes un lugar donde vivir? Porque tu cara no me es conocida por aquí_ – Dio en el clavo – _S-Si, no soy de aquí, me trajeron esos soldados aquí y logre escaparme_ – Me mira intrigado –_ Eso fue muy valiente de tu parte_ – Toma suavemente mi mano – Ven, déjame ayudarte ¿Sí? – Dudo por un tiempo, pero acepto, comienza a guiarme sin soltarme la mano, es un poco tierno de su parte y me hace poner un poco nerviosa – _Po-Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?_ – Le pregunto intrigada - ¿Mm? Me llamo Tomás, un gusto…

* * *

**Bueno, Bueno, Bueno Costo a que saliera, pero aquí esta, Sammy logro escapar y conoció a Tomas, el segundo protagonista, faltan 8 ewe.**

**Por ahora dejare esto, si encuentro algún que otro error lo corregiré pronto.**

**Los quieru bay, bay.**

**6/10 Actualizado/editado la parte del principio para el deleite de vuestros ojazos uwu.**


	4. Acto I Sammy Parte III

...En que me he metido… Comienza una invasión extraterrestre de la nada, asesinan a mis padres, me esclavizan por unos meses, conozco un chico que se vuelve mi amigo, me obligan a matarlo, armo un plan para escapar, escapo con éxito, conozco a otro chico, asesina despiadadamente a mis persecutores y ahora me encuentro a su lado… en dirección a su hogar… ¡¿TOMADOS DE LA MANO?! Culpa de los nervios deshago el agarre, pero continúo caminando a su misma velocidad. Absorta en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que me había hecho una pregunta.

Oye, ¿te encuentras bien? Te noto distraída – Mierda, era evidente, agito mi cabeza olvidándome de lo que pensaba – sí, estoy bien, solo pensaba en el recorrido que hice desde que comenzó todo eso – Me mira con curiosidad, pero se abstiene a preguntar – Bueno, a todo esto ¿Por qué nos dirigimos a tu casa? ¿No dijiste que me ayudarías? – Claro que te voy a ayudar, ha de estar congelándote con la vestimenta que tienes ahora mismo y supongo que tendrás hambre – No estaba del todo equivocado, estaba vestida con lo que tenía cuando comenzó la invasión, que con el tiempo y la suciedad se volvieron míseros harapos. Por lo cual, decidió dejar el tema y continuar su trayecto.

.

.

.

– Bueno, aquí es – Una pequeña casa pintada de color rosa deteriorada con el tiempo, no era la casa que me esperaba de un joven como el, pero está bien. Tomas abre aquella puerta de madera que rechinaba con simplemente tocarla, el interior era completamente oscuro, Tomas por su parte se entera de mi desconfianza y me dice – Tranquila, no tienes nada que temer – Entra a la casa y enciende las luces, eliminando toda oscuridad dentro de la vivienda, dándole un toque más relajado. – Disfruta tu instancia, en la habitación de la derecha esta mi antiguo dormitorio, toma la ropa que más te guste, luego cruzando el pasillo del frente está el baño, te sentara bien ese baño – Tomas hace un ademan – Déjame cocinarte algo que te guste mientras¬ – Y se retira. Nerviosa me dirijo hacia su habitación, donde había un inmenso ropero, había ropa de todo tipo y de todos los colores, estaba sorprendida, hacía tiempo que no veía tanta vestimenta. Decido no abusarme y tomo lo más necesario: Ropa interior, una camisa roja oscura, pantalones verdes oscuros, un abrigo azul marino para que no me hiciera falta en un futuro y unas botas negras.

Luego de elegir mi vestimenta que usare por las próximas semanas, me dirijo hacia el baño que estaba al final del pasillo, era algo pequeño, pero tenía sus detalles, además tenía una bañera. Cierro la puerta y la trabo con su cerrojo, fue sin dudas, el momento más relajante y necesario que no tenía en hace bastante tiempo… Ahora me encontraba más tranquila, aseada y con hambre que no hizo esperar al salir y sentir el intenso aroma a frito, un poco más y terminaría babeando en el mismo lugar. Salgo hacia el pasillo y me dirijo hacia donde seria su comedor, pego un salto y un pequeño grito al ver un charco de sangre Azul cerca de la entrada; al costado del comedor se encuentra la cocina donde estaba el joven cocinando, al oír el grito se acerca rápido – Si, discúlpame, no pude terminar de limpiar mientras estabas tomándote un baño – Yo completamente asustada pregunto sobre eso a lo que me responde – No te preocupes, es solo sangre de un Krannium, antes había un cadáver pero por lo que parece, se vuelven polvo al pasar cierto tiempo – Eso me alivia un poco… Creo. Todo susto se desvanece al sentir aquel olor majestuoso proveniente de… – ¿Hueles eso? La única e inigualable milanesas para degustarse en su paladar – Diría que estaba teniendo una cascada de saliva escurriéndose por mí boca al ver un gran plato con una Milanesa gigantesca al estilo napolitana con unas papas fritas. Sonríe al ver mi expresión y deja el plato en la mesa junto con una botella pequeña de agua – Buen provecho – Hace un ademan mientras me siento y miro dudativa aquel manjar que no duro mucho que digamos culpa de mi hambruna.

Era, delicioso, exquisito, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no probaba una así – Esta… Deliciosa, gracias moría de hambre – Tomas, sonríe al ver su trabajo bien hecho, pero esa sonrisa no dura mucho tiempo al escuchar como golpean su puerta poniendo instintivamente en alerta y materializando su pistola – Quédate aquí, iré a ver quién es – El chico avanza con cautela apuntando hacia la puerta, trato de mantener la calma mientras sigo comiendo aunque estaba muy asustada por lo que podría pasar. Una vez en la puerta da un golpe con su arma, tarda unos cuantos segundos en absoluto silencio esperando algo, recibe 2 golpes en la puerta; en buena señal decide abrir la puerta a lo que contesta – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Deja pasar a un joven, quizás un año menor que él se notaba que estaba frio el clima por verlo vestido con un abrigo verde un poco claro y sus jeans oscuros y unas botas negras… ¿Se puso de moda las botas o qué? – Decidí venir por mi propia cuenta, el jefe te manda saludos – Sonreía burlonamente mientras saluda a Tomas de un apretón de manos - ¿Qué ocurre? Te veo más animado – Se acerca hacia el comedor donde me encuentro allí mismo y expresa una ligera sorpresa, se gira a ver a Tomas que solo ríe, se vuelve a mí y se quita su capucha mostrando sus ojos cafés y su totalmente corto cabello – Hola, que tal, me llamo Pablo, supongo que estamos juntos en esto – Yo, asiento correspondiendo el saludo sin dejar de comer, en cambio Tomas de improvisto a esta situación responde – Espera, ¿Juntos? No me digas que me acompañaras pablo – El solo sonríe sínicamente Burlándose de el – ¿Tu qué crees? – Tomas solo hace una resignación y acepta a que lo acompañe, de paso aprovecha a decirle todo lo que ocurrió en este pequeño momento, tanto de cómo nos conocimos, hasta de mi propio nombre… Limpie el plato completamente, fue magnifica la cena – Gracias Tomas, hacía mucho que no comía algo, delicioso – Digo mientras me limpiaba con una servilleta, el mencionado solo se limita a sonreír haciendo una reverencia – Es un placer ayudarte, no podía dejarte así como así – Me pongo nerviosa por su inmensa amabilidad, pero luego recuerdo… No soy de aquí, no tengo un lugar a donde ir, no conozco a nadie, Los jóvenes notan mi preocupación y entienden el problema y Tomas se acerca – Oye, ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros? Podríamos ayudarte a que puedas pelear como nosotros – ¿Pelear como ellos? ¿Eso significa que hay más que pelean como Tomas o Pablo? Y yo podía ser uno de ellos, emocionada acepto y hago un apretón de manos – Muy bien, un equipo de 3, no es mi estilo, pero veremos cómo se da – Expresa Tomas mientras comienza a preparar una mochila con muchas provisiones – Déjame llevar esa mochila "Tomy" – Ya le estaba poniendo apodo, que confianza le estoy teniendo – ¿_Llevar? No hace falta_ – He instantáneamente toma la bolsa y desaparece, yo completamente anonadada intento preguntarle, pero se responde con solo ver que de su mano salía una especie de luz, parecía una pantalla y estaba organizando objetos, donde entre ellos estaba la mochila – _¿Co-como lo hiciste?_ – Pablo se acerca y posa una mano en mi hombro –_ Te lo explicaremos en el camino… Es algo complicado de explicar_ – Tomy solo asiente y comienza a armarse, me mira y se acerca con una especie de cinturón – _Ten, hasta que no los consigas tendrás que llevar tus armas en este cinturón, que veremos que no dure mucho ¿Ok?_ – Recibo el cinturón que lleva una funda para una pistola, comienzo a sentir un poco de miedo por el simple hecho de recordar lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Trato lo mayor posible de ocultar mi miedo y acepto el cinturón y me lo pongo, Tomy solo se limita a sonreír mientras hace aparecer su gran machete y otra pistola, en cambio Pablo solo hace aparecer un cuchillo bastante afilado – _Bueno, es hora de irnos chicos _– Tomy abre la puerta, ya estaba oscuro afuera por lo que decidimos irnos con extrema cautela.

.

.

.

La fría noche estaba de lo más tranquila, pero eso no era excusa para que ambos jóvenes estuvieran en alerta máxima por cualquier ruido que ocurriera, en el trayecto lograron explicarme que era lo que pasaba. Resulta que hace unos meses luego de la conquista de nuestro planeta la gente trataba como pueden tratar de aniquilar a los invasores, los Kranniums, pero era bastante difícil, debido a la falta de artículos defensivos en los alrededores, pero gracias a la ayuda de un equipo de Kranniums desertores lograron crear nanobots que permiten no solamente permitir una ayuda en el transporte de equipamiento, llevando el objeto a un estado molecular para su libre transporte, sino que también si el mismo usuario se lo propone, puede modificar su ADN para tener mas chances de sobrevivir en este mundo post-apocalíptico. La forma de poder adquirir esta nanotecnología era eliminando a un Krannium, los mismos desertores lograron meter nanobots en la sangre todo Krannium viviente y por vivir. En términos resumidos, elimina a un Krannium y te vuelves un "super soldado" listo para la guerra – _Bien, aquí fue donde me encontré a Sammy_ – Monologar tanto me llevo al punto donde conocí a Tomy hace unas horas, pero ya no era como antes, el lugar de la nada se plago de Kranniums. Había suerte que nosotros podíamos ver relativamente bien en la oscuridad, pero ellos no tanto. Decidimos escondernos detrás de un camión volcado para que no nos detectaran –_ ¿Como pasaremos ahora? _– Pregunto un poco asustada –_ Para mí no será problema eliminarlos_ – Dice Pablo sacando su cuchillo y al mismo segundo se hace completamente invisible, estos chicos no dejaban de sorprenderme, Tomy me informa rápido que al ya poseer nanobots y decides acabar con mas Kranniums, esos nanobots se destruían, pero a la vez fortalecían y mejoraban los que ya tendrías implementados en tu cuerpo, como si se tratase de un juego RPG. Y con el tiempo, dependiendo de como actuaria el usuario obtendría distintas habilidades. Que, en el caso de Pablo, es de volverse completamente invisible para los ojos de todos – _No es necesario que hagas eso Pablo, están comunicados entre ellos, alguna baja y los alertarían a todos… Ya sé, aprovechemos su poca visión en la oscuridad y escabullámonos hasta la salida del vecindario sin hacer ningún ruido –_ Dice Tomy entre susurros, aunque no se notara a simple vista, Tomy parecía un gran estratega por como hablaba – _Sammy, tu ven conmigo, sin levantar la voz ¿De acuerdo?_ – Él joven toma mi mano y logramos burlar toda la seguridad con facilidad. Teniendo gente que pueda protegerme me hace perderle el miedo que le tengo a los Kranniums; logramos llegar a una calle que llevaba directo hacia la ruta… Aquel lugar donde estaba parada exactamente, era esta esquina donde pude liberarme de la opresión que me daban estos infelices. Ahora es momento de continuar, dejar el pasado atrás como solo un mal momento y mirar hacia el presente – ¿_Te encuentras bien? –_ Pregunta Pablo al ver mi cara –_ Estoy bien, estar aquí me recuerda cuando por fin pude ser libre de ellos, es hora de continuar_ – El solo asiente y continuamos nuestra caminata hasta el inicio de la ruta, donde se veía que era completamente inútil el usarla, debido a la cantidad de vehículos abandonados, quemados y destruidos, al igual de todos esos cráteres, pareciera que las tropas terrestres en la invasión se arrojaron en capsulas formando estos cráteres. Decidimos avanzar con cautela por si había algún soldado aleatorio donde no tendría que estar, a simple vista, se notaba que había cadáveres por todos los lados, que ya eran ahora solo huesos solitarios, por mi parte decidí no prestarle importancia… Pero alguien si le dio importancia. Tomy estaba mirando un cráter desde su inicio con una extraña mirada – _Oh no _– Susurra Pablo –_ Sammy, pu-puedes decirle a Tomy si puede apresurarse, que está por llover_ – Hablaba medio nervioso, yo sin saber el porque me dirijo hasta quedar al lado del chico, me quedo unos segundos observando el cráter, dentro de aquel cráter había un vehículo completamente destruido y carbonizado junto a 2 esqueletos también carbonizados, además de eso miraba al frente de él, donde una pequeña parte de un bosque estaba también completamente carbonizada. La mirada del joven reflejaba una gran melancolía combinada con consternación –_ Tomy, ¿Te encuentras bien?_ – Le pregunto mientras apretó su brazo un poco para que reaccione, cosa que da resultado ya que me observa un poco sorprendido – _Estoy bien, solo recordé malos momentos, continuemos_ – Asiento y retomamos la caminata unos cuentos kilómetros hasta llegar a una pequeña entrada, una calle de tierra que llevaba al fondo del basto bosque –_ Mejor vamos a la casa de donde vivía mi abuela, allí podremos estar ocultos un rato, así de paso te puedo enseñar a combatir Sammy_ – Yo asiento, ya quería descansar, me estaba congelando y además el día fue completamente agotador – _Sera un excelente refugio mientras, pero eso no quiere decir que estemos libres de los monstruos esos, cualquier cosa sigamos en alerta _– Sugiere Pablo por lo que Tomy solo asiente mientras continuamos avanzando.

.

.

.

Comenzaban a caer las primeras gotas anunciando una lluvia muy molesta y todavía no llegábamos a nuestro destino, la verdad, estaba algo alejado de la ruta esta casa, Tomy estaba con la pistola en mano, preparado para cualquier aparición inoportuna – _Ya estamos llegando, solo nos falta unas cuantas millas más y llega-_ – No termino de hablar cuando siente un movimiento en los arbustos, me obliga a que me ponga detrás sello. Una vez preparado siente como levanta las manos y descubre que era Pablo que se había ido a hacer una pequeña exploración par que no hubiese alguien más adelante nuestro. Me sorprendía que venia con un soldado Krannium completamente amordazado –_ Miren lo que encontré, perfecto para que Sammy pueda tener ya sus nanobots_ – Estaba contenta y a la vez asustada, podría tener eso, pero no sabría cómo me afectaría. Toman al sujeto y lo atan a un árbol, sin oportunidad de escaparse – _Sammy, es tu momento, elimínalo _– Yo, desenfundo mi pistola, pero me es incapaz el apuntarle, mi mano temblaba, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, la ultima vez que tuve un arma así fue para eliminar a un ser querido. Tomy se posiciona atrás mío y me guía –_ Te obligaron a eliminar a alguien querido ¿verdad? Te entiendo, déjame ayudarte _– Me susurra tratando de calmar mis traumas, apunto al soldado gracias a él, pero mis manos seguían inmóviles – _Yo vi que uno de los que te perseguían estaba herido, tu lo hiciste, deja salir ese odio acumulado, se que los odias tanto como yo _– Eso fue suficiente para que jalara el gatillo y darle de lleno en la cabeza al soldado, eliminándolo instantáneamente. Nunca me sentí tan aliviada de acabar con uno de ellos, pero no sentía algún cambio al respecto – _Tranquila, el cambio no es instantáneo, _tarda su tiempo en adaptarse a su nuevo usuario_ –_ Asentí mientras ambos me felicitaban por haber eliminado a uno, cosa que no duro mucho porque se estaba dando inicio la lluvia así que decidimos correr hasta llegar lo más rápido posible a la casa que estaba algo cerca de donde estábamos. Entramos directamente, un poco empapados, pero no era nada excesivo, pero por alguna razón, comencé a sentirme mareada, me pesaban el cuerpo, hasta que perdí el equilibro y caí al suelo…

.

.

.

.

**PREPARANDO EL SISTEMA…**

.

.

.

* * *

**Welp, welp, welp, tanto tiempo solo para poder expresarme como trata el maldito sistema xD**

**Pero bueno, el capítulo esta por fin… Toca retirarse hacia la morgue por 300 años otra vez.**


End file.
